Secretos escondidos
by Yorusoiyuki
Summary: El pasado puede llegar a doler en cierto grado, por eso se necesita aguien con quien contarlo, haciendo así exprerimentar algunos sentimientos entre el grupo negro. El sumario es bastante malo.


**Yo:****Hola a todos antes de nada agradecer a avemari por comentar en el otro fic y por cierto hago estos capítulos rehaciendo a mi manera lo que me hubiera gustado ver en el episodio 8, no sé si se considerará spoiler pero yo lo voy a escribir igualmente.**

**Haru:**** Haru pensaba que ibas a continuar con el fic que publicaste anteriormente.**

**Yo:**** Lo sé pero se me ocurrió hacer otro porque realmente me gustó un montón y quería hacer mi propia versión. **

**Tokaku:**** Si tu lo dices… Bueno como no hay mucho más que decir, aquí os lo dejo.**

**Yo: ****¡Disfrutadlo!**

**Decisiones**

Ya solo quedaban tres asesinas en el grupo negro y Nio, pero eso no dejaban de lado las preocupaciones de Haru y la inquietud de Tokaku, que de vez en cuando cogía la libreta en donde estaban escritos los nombres de sus compañeras de clases y se fijaba exclusivamente a las tres restantes con bastante malicia intentando adivinar quién daría el próximo paso a enviar una nota a Haru.

En la habitación nº 1 se podía sentir una tensión por parte de ambas, que después de llegar tan lejos aun tenían dudas.

_Haru:_ Tokaku-san últimamente este sitió se ha vuelto muy triste, Haru realmente no se siente cómoda.

_Tokaku:_ Era de esperarse, pero piensa que ya queda poco para que todo esto acabé, aun así las chicas restantes deben estar planeando como cogernos con la guardia baja y de la que más estoy sospechando es de Inukai.

_Haru:_ Tokaku-san.

Mientras tanto por el pasillo pasaba una tensa Mahiru, ya que por lo visto fue amenazada por Sumireko a ir pronto a su cuarto para así hacer la famosa fiesta del té, cuando ella llegó delante de la susodicha puerta dudo un instante para luego abrirla y viendo a Sumireko esperándola sentada tomando su taza de té con parsimonia, al percatarse de la llegada de su compañera dejó la taza encima de la mesa y saludarla cordialmente.

_Sumireko: _Oh my… pensaba que ibas a rechazarme mi oferta como innumerables veces.

_Mahiru:_ Y-yo lo siento – dijo con un hilito de voz

_Sumireko_: Ten toma asiento y prueba el té.

_Mahiru:_ S-Si- sentándose en la silla situada enfrente de Sumireko y mirando con tristeza el contenido del té, al principio dudo un poco pero luego decidió tomar un poco.

_Sumireko_: Y bien te gusta.- dijo con una sonrisa.

_Mahiru_: S-si esta d-delicioso.- aun así sus manos no paraban de temblar.

_Sumireko:_ Cuidado que se te va a caer la taza.- dijo un poco intranquila, pero por alguna extraña razón el líquido se vertió encima de Sumireko, que la puso perdida.

_Mahiru:_ A-ah, l-lo lo siento muchísimo, ¿e-estas bien? –dijo con sorpresa y preocupación.

_Sumireko_: No te preocupes por eso, lo más importante es si tú no te has cortado.

_Mahiru:_ N-no e-estoy bien, t-te tr-traeré un pañuelo.- se levantó pero fue detenida por Hanabusa.

_Sumireko:_ No es necesario, de todas formas me quería dar una ducha.- entonces se dirigió al baño y entro en el dejando a una Mahiru cabizbaja.

_?:_ _Vamos_ _tampoco es para tanto Mahiru.-_se escucho una voz a la cual solo podría pertenecer a Shinya. Las dos personalidades estaban una enfrente de la otra en un espacio desconocido, que se podría deducir como la mente de ambas.

_Mahiru_: Ti-tienes razón, pe-pero todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido culpa de mi torpeza.

_Shinya:__ Me preguntaba cuando se lo irás a decir._-dijo con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

_Mahiru:__ ¿_A qué t-te refieres?- preguntó dudosa.

_Shinya:_ _No te hagas la tonta conmigo sabes muy bien a que me refiero o prefieres que lo haga yo a mi manera.- _con este comentario Mahiru se sobresalto bastante.

_Mahiru: _Es que a-aún no…

_Shinya: __¡Venga ya! No me vengas con que no eres capaz de demostrarle tus sentimientos… bueno en parte también son los míos. Pero lo que quiero decir__es que con eso no te puedo ayudar ya que has de ser tu quien dé el primer paso._

_Mahiru:_ L-lo haces sonar como algo sencillo.- dijo apenada, en eso Shinya un poco molesta se acercó a ella con lo cual la inquieto un poco.

_Shinya:__ Muy bien, probémoslo.-_dijo con voz suave

_Mahiru:_ E-eh.-en eso sintió como la mano de Shinya acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada y de forma delicada mientras se iba acercando a sus labios y los empezó a saborear, al principio fue un simple roce pero luego Shinya intensificó el beso haciendo que Mahiru la abrazase y acariciase el pelo, el beso duró unos pocos instantes para luego separarse ambas con la respiración entrecortada. Mahiru instintivamente ocultó su rostro con las manos notando el calor en sus mejillas.

_Shinya:__ Y bien te pareció algo tan complicado, aunque a decir verdad he tenido una sensación un tanto rara, pero realmente me ha gustado, ¿y a ti?- dijo cogiéndola de la mano._

_Mahiru:_ R-realmente me ha gustado, p-pero me pareció raro también. Gr-gracias Shinya.-dicho esto la abrazó siendo correspondida por la susodicha.

_Shinya:__ Siempre estaré aquí contigo para poder hacerte feliz, buena suerte-_al finalizar le dio un beso a la frente y se despidió.

Justamente cuando Mahiru volvió a la realidad veía salir a Sumireko del baño mientras se iba secando el pelo con una toalla.

_Sumireko_: Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

_Mahiru_: N-no hay p-problema…e-esto te-tengo algo que decirte.

_Sumireko:_ Oh My Mahiru-san… ¿de que se trata?

En ese momento Mahiru rápidamente la abrazó haciendo que Sumireko se sorprendiera por el atrevimiento de la otra.

_Sumireko_: ¿Mahiru-san que pasa? -Mientras la chica se extrañaba por la acción tan inesperada de la menor, Mahiru intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos para poderle decir sus sentimientos.

_Mahiru_: Y-yo e-ee-estoy…. e-enamorada d-de t-ti Sumireko-s-san.-al finalizar la frase se separó del abrazo y quedo cabizbaja esperando la respuesta de la mayor.

_Sumireko:_ My… Mahiru-san eres tan tierna, aunque no lo esperaba de ti realmente me has hecho muy feliz.- En esto se acercó a la peli plateada y le plantó un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando, en ello sintió como Mahiru la abrazó nuevamente acariciado su pelo. Sus lenguas jugueteaban como si fuera un baile interminable, pero debido a la falta de aire e tuvieron que separar.

En eso Sumireko se fijo en la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo. Con cierta sorpresa miro a la peli plateada, dándose cuenta de que su otra personalidad había aparecido.

_Shinya_: Vaya, vaya así que Mahiru por fin se decidió a confesarte, realmente creí que no se atrevería, pero hay que destacar que yo la ayude con este asunto.

_Sumireko_: No me digas que tú…

**Yo:**** Muy hasta aquí termina por hoy, en el siguiente me centraré más con Haru y Tokaku.**

**Sumireko****: Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Mahiru****: E-eh, ¿pe-pero que hay más?**

**Yo****: Solo aparecerá un poquito Shinya y Sumireko.**

**Shinya****: Espero que sea de mi agrado que si no (teniendo en mano su martillo)**

**Yo****: Glup… espero que no me pase nada (sintiendo un aura maligna saliendo de Shinya pero que se iba disipando gracias a que Mahiru l convencía) y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Bye-bye. **


End file.
